This application seeks funds to provide 25 travel awards of $1000 each to trainee investigators (graduate students, residents, clinical and postdoctoral fellows and faculty below the rank of Assistant Professor) to participate in the 8th World Basic Urological Research Congress. This is a joint meeting between the Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) and the European Society for Urological Research (ESUR) and is also the 19th Annual Fall SBUR Meeting. The World Congress will be held between November 5th and 8th, 2009, in New Orleans, Louisiana. SBUR is a society of scientists specializing in research on benign and malignant urologic diseases. The Society has held its independent Fall Annual Symposia for 18 consecutive years with great success. Timely subject of the year is addressed at each meeting with special emphasis on a cross-fertilization of urology and another relevant field of research. The 2009 meeting will focus on the theme "Molecular Targets for Diagnostics and Therapeutics in Urology". The meeting's objectives are to accelerate the translation of new diagnostic and prognostic markers and treatments to the patient bedside, identify and exploit novel molecular and cellular targets, and learn about new experimental strategies, concepts and cutting-edge technologies. Key advancements in benign and malignant diseases of the bladder, prostate, and kidneys will be emphasized through a mini-symposium on dialogues in clinical and translational research. The trainees will have opportunities to network among peers and senior members of both Societies, to present their data at poster sessions and, in selected cases, as podium presentations. Invited speakers at the meeting are leaders in their respective fields, offering extensive knowledge and experience. The atmosphere of the meetings is friendly and informal, providing encouragement and unique opportunities for trainees to participate and establish collaborations. In order for such interactions to occur, these trainees need support for their travel expenses. If funded, this grant will contribute significantly to the educational objectives of this meeting. The objective of this 8th World Urological Research Congress (19th Fall Society for Basic Urologic Research Meeting) is to strengthen the ongoing dialogue between basic and clinical scientists in our study of urologic disease and genitourinary tract health. Our goals are to accelerate the translation of new markers and treatments to the patient bedside, by identifying and exploiting novel molecular and cellular targets, and by learning about new experimental strategies, concepts and cutting-edge technologies. Additional features of this meeting include, a job fair and a satellite "Grants - How to" interactive forum between meeting attendees and experts from granting agencies.